Tears of a dying rose
by xRimaxMizakix
Summary: This is not a shugo chara fanfiction,plz read it anyway.I was unable to post it in any other sections sorry for any problems this may cause.
1. Prologue

Prologue she stood there lost in thought,happy memories long lost. Deep down she knew they were never coming back. it saddened her to think about the depressing fact for too long none the less,from that day forward pure hatred burned in her eyes. Theses were the eyes of a killer,yet to be awakened. 


	2. Dark dreams

Chapter 1:Dark dreams The silence we unbearable,it was the dead of night. frozen in her footsteps she dared not make another move .The ice cold particles were eating away at her tainted hands as she sought refuge amongst the trees .Where am i she wondered, her heart pounding against her ribcage . Unforgivable horrors lurked within the misty forest.

Buried under pillows and stuffed animals, Serena emerged slowly shaking off her previous nightmare he threw the covers off and tried to scramble off her bed, but her foot was twisted in the covers's and she fell to the floor with a thud, one leg still entangled in the covers.  
>Serena had never been a morning person nor did she intend to be,as she snatched her buzzing alarm before dismantling it.<p>

Descended to the bottom of the stair case,dropping into a vacant seat in the kitchen.

He can't have helped himself but instead kept on staring into his daughters eyes,she was the splitting image of her mother the woman that he had loved and cherished .The soft hues of pale jade green stared back at him. They swirled round like the inside of a whirl pool,but to his amazement still remained calm and tranquil. You look just like your mother Serena pulling his daughter into a loving embrace before letting go. Her delicate lips formed a gentle smile,the action was so slight no-one would have caught it unless they had been studying her every second of her life.  
>Thank you dad she nodded in acknowledgement.<p>

Chapter 1:Dark dreams The silence we unbearable,it was the dead of night. frozen in her footsteps she dared not make another move .The ice cold particles were eating away at her tainted hands as she sought refuge amongst the trees .Where am i she wondered, her heart pounding against her ribcage . Unforgivable horrors lurked within the misty forest.

Buried under pillows and stuffed animals, Serena emerged slowly shaking off her previous nightmare he threw the covers off and tried to scramble off her bed, but her foot was twisted in the covers's and she fell to the floor with a thud, one leg still entangled in the covers.  
>Serena had never been a morning person nor did she intend to be,as she snatched her buzzing alarm before dismantling it.<p>

Descended to the bottom of the stair case,dropping into a vacant seat in the kitchen.

He can't have helped himself but instead kept on staring into his daughters eyes,she was the splitting image of her mother the woman that he had loved and cherished .The soft hues of pale jade green stared back at him. They swirled round like the inside of a whirl pool,but to his amazement still remained calm and tranquil. You look just like your mother Serena pulling his daughter into a loving embrace before letting go. Her delicate lips formed a gentle smile,the action was so slight no-one would have caught it unless they had been studying her every second of her life.  
>Thank you dad she nodded in acknowledgement.<p>

Chapter 1:Dark dreams The silence we unbearable,it was the dead of night. frozen in her footsteps she dared not make another move .The ice cold particles were eating away at her tainted hands as she sought refuge amongst the trees. Where am i she questioned silently, her heart pounding against her ribcage .Her legs reeked with pain,it felt like she had been on the move for days. But she hadn't .she knew it. She was back there again, unforgivable horrors lurked within the misty forest. The invisible gate creaked back and forth in the distance as she staggered towards the source of the unusual noise .It was like nothing she had ever herd before. Serena inhaled calmly trying to make sense of the situation whilst clutching the locket that hung loosely round her slender neck. she came to a halt stumbling towards the ground. whispering a pained yelp she forced her self up again. Tears slid down her cold cheeks as she removed the red glass engraved in her hand.  
>Buried under pillows and stuffed animals, Serena emerged slowly shaking off her previous nightmare.<br>She threw the covers off and tried to scramble off her bed, but her foot was twisted in the covers's and she fell to the floor with a thud, one leg still entangled in the covers. Groaning ungratefully she made little effort to try and get up once more. Serena had never been a morning person nor did she intend to be,as she snatched her buzzing alarm before dismantling it. reluctantly she dragged her sour body towards the empty restroom.  
>It was like paradise, the warm water soothed and washed all her pain away. It made her senses clear and relieved her body of its current stress. After the ordeal last night she reckoned weather she should tell someone or not. But her thoughts were distracted by the racket downstairs accompanied by the voice of her father. Due to the type of music Serena could hear echoing thought the house she presumed it was Meagan downstairs. Still untangling her drenched locks, she descended to the bottom of the stair case,dropping into a vacant seat in the kitchen. After exchanging greetings with Meg,she helped herself to some toast. Serena sat oppersite her father lost in a conversation with her best friend.<br>He can't have helped himself but instead kept on staring into his daughters eyes,she was the splitting image of her mother the woman that he had loved and cherished .The soft hues of pale jade green stared back at him. They swirled round like the inside of a whirl pool,but to his amazement still remained calm and tranquil. You look just like your mother Serena pulling his daughter into a loving embrace before letting go. Her delicate lips formed a gentle smile,the action was so slight no-one would have caught it unless they had been studying her every second of her life.  
>Thank you dad she nodded in acknowledgement.<p>


End file.
